


认知障碍

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: 混乱邪恶 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW
Summary: 如果有人看AO3的话）欢迎去海棠点梗





	认知障碍

这个男孩——这个自认为是一头奶牛的男孩从来没有怀疑过自己并非是一头奶牛，不能和牛一样发出哞哞叫声并产奶被归因到身体的青涩而不是异于常人的体质。

 

他此时真正像头奶牛一样四肢着地，高高撅起的屁股让其阴部一览无遗。从小生活在奶牛中的经历竟让人类也模仿了牲畜的发情期，稚气的雌穴口已经湿了，被扒开穴缝用大龟头拓开穴口。

 

男孩——小奶牛抓着主人的手让他揉揉自己的胸脯，没有产过奶汁的乳头色泽粉嫩，乳尖连着乳晕被捏揉掐拧而开始充血，奶牛敏感带的酥痒转为被蹂躏的刺痛，感官的刺激在男人给它挤奶的时候达到极限。小奶牛呜呜地向它的所有者撒娇，柔软的乳尖被掐到勃起，颤颤地开合着细小的乳孔；柔软丰满的屁股浪荡地向后顶蹭男人的胯部，肉穴饥饿地缠绞粗了一圈的阴茎。它因为被毫不留情地操弄而幸福地哭起来，被开苞没多久的雌穴生涩地包裹住男人的生殖器，膣肉扒拉住滚烫结实的肉茎，男人在软烫穴肉绵绵密密的吸允下硬得发痛，噗啾噗啾地强行捅进小半根阴茎。

 

小奶牛气喘吁吁地扭着肉肉的屁股用雌穴套弄主人完全勃起的性器，男人手上不停顿地给小奶牛催乳，阴茎狠急地一直捅到软嫩宫口外。子宫口要吸出精液似地张合，被一点点地硬是插进去，用大龟头彻底操软了宫口内的滑腻黏膜。小奶牛不知道自己最隐秘的子宫都被插入占有了，只觉得阴茎卡在肚子里动也不敢动，怕被主人硬梆梆的大家伙顶坏了就没法吃下那种美味的浓厚黏液。农场主骑在温顺的小乳牛身上，手掌动作着已经将白腻乳房抓出了手印，胯部一挺一挺地肏熟稚嫩子宫。

 

“哈啊、呜、嗯啊！……”牲畜也不知道什么是羞耻，舒服了就胡乱地大声呻吟，被干惨了就委屈地呜咽求饶，有力气的时候还会撅着屁股主动求肏，被榨干力气时就会像这样，被硕大的阴茎支起牝户肏得穴肉外翻淫液四溅，被又揉又捏地爱抚饱满乳房。

 

“主、主人——嗯啊！”小奶牛哭得打嗝，膣肉抽搐到它感觉到一阵阵酸痛。农场主将他的小小奶牛干得不停潮喷，穴口宫口被操翻了洞开着，阴茎整根都陷在嫩滑肉穴里快被吸得插不动了——农场主将它摆弄成适合受孕的姿势，压在它身上几下重顶将龟头整个塞进还在潮喷战栗的宫腔里，酣畅淋漓地射出滚烫黏厚的精液，被子宫连着精液吞咽的快感让阴茎止不住喷精的猛烈劲头，最后几下几乎被吸出尿液。奶牛在几分钟内就因为剧烈的灌精而大了肚子，它蜷起手脚保持着牝兽受精时的雌伏姿态，柔软的乳房仍然被男人按摩挤奶，肿胀的乳头捏在手指之间颤抖着溢出初乳。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有人看AO3的话）欢迎去海棠点梗


End file.
